


Missing TW scene for DW S4 E13 - Short drabble ...

by missthingsplace



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> So miffed there was not even a hint of this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing TW scene for DW S4 E13 - Short drabble ...

 

Title: Missing scene!  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: So miffed there was no hint of this!  
Spoilers: FOR DW SERIES 4 EPISODE 13  
Rating: PG13

Jack had said his goodbyes to Mickey and Martha and was headed back to Cardiff, the Hub and Ianto! 

When he finally arrived in Cardiff he climbed onto the invisable lift and stood there for a few minutes looking around him smiling, the end of the world was averted once more. He pressed the button on the strap on his wrist and started his descent into the hub.

The first thing he saw was the now defunked Dalek, no sign of Ianto or Gwen, he started to fear the worse. He jumped off the lift a few feet before it reached the bottom and shouted.

'Ianto? Gwen?' Panic in his voice.

Then he heard footsteps, running in his direction, two sets of. He smiled as Gwen and Ianto appeared as if from nowhere. Gwen beat Ianto to it and flung herself into Jack's arms, hugging him tight. Jack kissed her on the top of her head as he peered over it at Ianto, ever the gentleman waiting for Gwen to finish the hug. 

'You came back.' Ianto smiled as Jack untangled himself from Gwen.

'I promised.' Jack replied as Ianto walked into his arms.

'I knew you would.' Ianto pulled him into a deep, long kiss.

When it broke they realised Gwen was watching them, smiling broadly to herself.

'Go home Gwen.' Jack told her as he kissed Ianto once more.

She grabbed her bag and coat, glancing back as she left through the cog door she saw Jack and Ianto sinking down onto the sofa.

The End.


End file.
